


Uno...

by IronicamenteCorrecto



Series: How I met my daughter [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Idiots in Love, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronicamenteCorrecto/pseuds/IronicamenteCorrecto
Summary: One-shot series dedicated to how Tony DiNozzo met his daughter. Enjoy.
Relationships: Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Series: How I met my daughter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747117
Kudos: 16





	Uno...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything, NCIS' characters are not my property, I only intended to have fun writing about them.
> 
> A/N: This One-shot series is not edited and corrected by a Beta, so forgive me for my grammar mistakes. English is not my first language. Mi primer idioma es español, en caso que quieran saber (My first language is Spanish, in case you want to know).  
> A/N 2: Hey there, it's me again, and yes, I know this fanfiction is not Rule 38. But I had an inspiration attack after talking with my dear friend Mathi (Lecmat on ff and badass_women_league on insta, she is a wonderful and amazing writer and she has a lot of fanfiction about Tiva)... So in ONE SITTING ONLY I wrote this, and I'm happy to announce this is the first chapter of this one-shot series.
> 
> I hope everyone is safe in their homes, and please stay home. I also hope this one-shot series has taken you out of this situation in which we are involved for a few minutes. Greetings. C.

_November 2013, Israel._

She was frozen and in shock. Not because of the weather, it's never cold in Israel, but because 5 positive pregnancy tests greeted her from the top of the toilet.

Ziva gasped and sat on the cold tiles in the bathroom. Tears began to roll down her face without mercy, she was a total disaster! and now she had to add a baby to the equation.

After a few seconds, she started laughing heartily as tears continued to stream down her face. Because she wanted to and had to cry, but she also had reasons to laugh. And one of those reasons was on the other side of the Atlantic; being the class clown, quoting movies, driving McGee crazy, getting head slapped by Gibbs, and helping people.

It was at that moment that she wondered if Tony would help her with the baby, with their baby. The answer came as quickly as the question materialized, of course, Tony would be there for the baby, what's more, she could bet Tony would be there for both, for her and their baby.

However, she could not ignore the anguish that formed in her chest because she was the one who asked Tony to leave her in Israel, she was also the one who asked him to be without communication and she was also the person who broke his heart in the process.

Ziva sighed heavily and looked at her cell phone with the urge to call Tony, she didn't. However, she noticed the time and date, and with that, she laughed again. In Israel, it was already November 12, and she had started her 31 years with the biggest surprise of her life: She was expecting a baby with the love of her life, Tony DiNozzo.

She decided that regardless of when and how she would break the news to Tony, she should have a medical checkup as soon as possible. She wiped away the tears with the back of her hand, stood up, looked at her reflection in the mirror, and smiled bitterly.

She still didn't know what to feel.

* * *

In the morning Ziva went to the doctor's office, he ordered her to have blood tests to confirm her pregnancy and check her general health. He also told her to schedule an appointment in 5 days.

She left the office and had the tests done immediately. The nurse told her that the results would be ready in 4 days, and warned her not to lift heavy things with her right arm during the day. Ziva smiled in response and left the place.

Ziva had never been a lover of shopping, and especially of the crowds in shopping malls, but now she felt a need to visit that place.

She walked a few minutes around the place and stopped in front of a baby goods store, and tears welled up in her eyes as she imagined her baby using one of those cribs. She went into the store and bought two onesies, one water green, and one purple; she also bought some blankets, some hats (water green and purple) and two pairs of small sneakers. When she was paying for the products, the saleswoman congratulated her and said she would be a great mom. Ziva smiled in response and her eyes filled with tears again because she could not believe that.

When she returned to the farmhouse, she decided how and when she would tell Tony that they would-be parents.

* * *

Ziva was at the doctor's office to check her blood tests.

Within seconds of entering, he read the results and confirmed her approximately 7-week pregnancy. She gave him a beaming smile in response.

The doctor asked her how she had felt and what her plans were from now on.

\- Well, ever since I found out I was pregnant I have vomited every morning, and sometimes also at night. I can't stand the smell of coffee, it makes me nauseous and I've been sleeping a lot, almost 14 hours a day.

The doctor nodded.

\- That's normal, and nausea and vomiting will probably stop at the beginning of the second trimester. Although I must warn you that this does not always happen, but I invite you to be optimistic. Now, would you like to meet your baby?

Ziva nodded. Emotions were still mixed within her.

* * *

Ziva woke up, looked at the clock, and realized that she had slept 12 hours in a row. She sat up in bed, and a wave of nausea made her run to the bathroom where she vomited for the fifth week in a row. She got up from the bathroom, brushed her teeth, and went to the kitchen to try to eat breakfast. To be honest, it was five weeks since she ate in small quantities, nausea did not go away at any time.

She ate a small amount of fruit, had a large glass of milk and sighed, today was the day of her 12-week ultrasound. Of course, she was already one of the 7 weeks, in which she confirmed her pregnancy and the weeks of gestation, but it was too early to hear the baby's heartbeat; and therefore she was so _excited_. Well, she was also _excited_ by the fact that after turning 12 weeks, her doctor had authorized her to travel to DC.

* * *

_Washington D.C., December 2013._

After spending 20 hours in the first class on a plane, Ziva had finally arrived in Washington DC. She had decided to arrive at a hotel. She needed to rest from the flight and to get used to the time difference because 6 hours of jetlag while pregnant were not easy to carry.

She took a shower and asked for room service. She ate her dinner and fell asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow at 7pm.

Ziva woke up the next day and it took her 5 seconds to figure out where she was. She got out of bed and smiled wistfully. The clock on the nightstand read 6.30 in the morning. She sighed and nerves took over her body, but she decided to let them go with a warm shower.

After the shower, she dressed in two layers of clothing, as she was no longer used to the cold weather. She looked in the mirror and stroked her small baby bump.

After eating breakfast, putting a package in her handbag, putting on her coat, looking in the mirror 10 times and taking her handbag, she went downstairs to look for a taxi at the hotel reception. It wasn't long and she was already inside one.

Ziva reached her destination, paid the driver, and went upstairs. She reached the door and her body trembled completely, she took 3 deep breaths and knocked. It didn't take long, and the person she most wanted to see opened the door for her.

Already dressed in a neat gray suit, Tony opened his mouth in surprise when he saw her. She smiled softly and he wrapped her in his arms.

Ziva hugged him around the waist and began to sob into his chest. Tony pulled her a little closer to his body and repeatedly kissed her hair, his eyes clouding with tears.

Somehow, they entered the apartment and Tony closed the door.

After a few minutes, he pulled back a few inches from her, put his hands on her cheeks, and kissed her gently. Ziva answered the kiss immediately, still holding onto his waist. They finished kissing and Tony rested his forehead on hers, Ziva laughed in response and kissed his cheek.

\- Tell me I'm not dreaming, please.

Tony's voice was so pleading that Ziva's heart clenched in her chest.

\- You're not. It's me, Tony, and I'm here with you, in your apartment in DC.

This time she kissed him passionately, and he responded immediately. Tony knew what plane of reality he was in after Ziva bit his lower lip. He smiled in wonder and kissed her shortly.

\- Here you are, my ninja, I have missed you - Ziva smiled, and they moved to sit on the sofa.

\- I've missed you too, Tony.

He smiled in response and placed a hand on her cheek, while he kept looking into her eyes. Tony was sure that her eyes were brighter than ever, and that her face had a special sparkle.

\- I still can't believe you're here, Zi.

She smiled, took one of his hands with her left hand, and with her right took a package out of her bag and passed it to him. Tony looked at her strangely, took the gift, laughed amused, and opened the card.

Ziva's pulse increased as Tony read the card. He gave her a sincere smile and tore the paper off. It was there when for the first time in her life, Ziva saw Tony speechless.

He was slow to process what he saw. First, there was a photo of an ultrasound, where a small spot was distinguished, also the name of Ziva and date: 12 weeks; then there was a shirt that said: "Daddy of the year". Tony connected the dots immediately, but could not react, his body did not respond.

Two long minutes passed, and Tony still made no sound, and even though she tried to hold back, her blessed hormones helped her sob quickly. He blinked immediately upon hearing her, alternated his gaze between the photograph and the T-shirt, left them on the coffee table, approached Ziva on the sofa, and hugged her tightly. She cried for a few seconds, Tony parted a few inches from her and raised her chin with his left hand. Ziva was surprised to see that he was crying too.

\- So… Are we going to be Ima and daddy? - she nodded, and Tony gave her his biggest and brightest smile. - I love you, Ziva David, you make me so happy.

Ziva giggled in response as she continued to cry. She settled on Tony's lap and threw her arms around his neck and there she hid her head, inspiring his perfume. He had his right hand on her waist, his left hand caressing her back.

\- I love you too, Tony. Now I'm fighting for you too.

She moved her face and kissed him full on the mouth.

\- This time I will not let you go, Zi, this time where you and our baby are, I will be.

Ziva smiled broadly, kissed his lips briefly, and the two of them wiped the tear tracks from each other's faces.

\- Then you'll have to stay here, Tony, because I'm not going to leave DC… Merry Christmas, Tony, I love you - he gave her the classic DiNozzo brand smile and kissed her softly.

\- Merry Christmas, Ziva, I love you - he moved one of his hands and placed it on her belly, Ziva smiled and put her hand on his -. Merry Christmas, baby, I love you already.

A couple of tears rolled down Ziva's face again. She moved closer to Tony's ear and whispered:

\- We love you, merry Christmas, _daddy_. 


End file.
